Carnal Desires
by daisukiasu'n'caga
Summary: AxC AU For 8 yrs since she lost her parents, Cagalli spent her living days working in an infamous brothel. Manipulated in the field, she lost her innocence and warmth. She swore to never lose herself in any men’s arms—until she met Inspector Athrun Zala.
1. Marmalade House

**Carnal Desires**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters. But the idea of this story is mine.

**A/N: This chapter and the second one has been revised, there are few things that have been change. So, please be aware of them. I tried to fit as much possible the original settings. Characters in here are OOC.**

**Warning(s): Mature subject matter and profanity.****  
**

* * *

1816, Spring, Marmalade House

The damp wetness on the dark cobble streets after a drought seared an evil presence that lingered on the darken atmosphere in the night sky. The cool chilly air of early spring brought town people stir their warm chimney as night fell. The crispy laughter and affectionate dinner where shared and enjoyed. Everyone had someone else to share their love with—a cozy feeling it was—anyone except…

"Yula?" a tired voice called out from afar.

Snapping up her blond head, Cagalli looked straight to find Lord Za Burrel waking from his long overdue sleep. Closing the open window to her right, Cagalli walked back to the messy large crimson satin bed. "Yes?" She sat on the edge of the bed peering at the tired face of Rey Za Burrel.

"Come," he patted the spot next to him, "lay beside me, sweetheart. I want to feel your warmth."

A smile splayed on her lips, "what ever you wish, my lord," she said playing a curl on his blond hair. As soon as she slipped in on the spot desired for her, the door banged open loudly startling the couple, a young man about 18 winters old with brown locks came in shouting, "Lord Za Burrel! Lord Za Burrel!"

Cagalli slowly turned at the intrusion and glared. The blond man beside her sat up with a frown. "What is it, Tolle?"

"Miss Luna—she came back!" He said in a frantic panic. Tolle flushed immediately at the garments on the blonde beauty beside his master.

Swearing under his breath, Rey quickly pried the sheets off him and stood up, not caring at his nudity, and donned his clothes in a quick manner, Tolle obviously helping him. Cagalli just stared in disinterest at the rushing guys, still sitting on the bed, the sheets resting on her waist. "Rey, come back to bed." She said seductively, looking at the panicking blond, patting on the empty spot that he was once sleeping on.

"Not now, Yula!" He hissed and swore. "Shit, she isn't supposed to come back till the next week!"

Cringing at his master's tone, Tolle patted the dust off the wrinkled jacket. "…Miss Lunamaria…she said she was bored at the country state and wanted to see you."

Swearing another foul word that shouldn't be heard by children, Rey quickly walked to the unreadable blonde who was slipping off the bed, donning on her silk robe. Her slender legs caught his eyes and sparked something nasty inside of him, again. Yula was always someone that could do that, Rey thought, unlike his boring soon-to-be wife.

He pecked her on the cheek casually. "Thanks for tonight, Yula," he said, his tone a bit frustrated. Forgetting that he snapped at her earlier, he bid her goodnight and rushed out of the room without an apology, his flushed from head to toe footboy following behind.

* * *

Mutters of curses were heard from the dark streets as Cagalli leaned on the window she closed not a second ago. The room she stood on was now dark and dim. Her eyes cast solemnly as the dim streetlights hit her fair complexion through the closed ghostly window panels. The silk of the window curtains played softly on her cheekbone as she leaned on it, her finger played on the silk.

"Cagalli?" a voice called out. It was a sweet meek voice. It almost sounded like her mothers', but unfortunately it wasn't. It belonged to someone else apparently.

Slowly, Cagalli pried off her eyes from the glassy window and turned around to find, her friend standing on the door entrance, "Hmm?"

"What happen to Lord Za Burrel? Was it Miss Hawke again?" the auburn girl asked.

Nodding at the obvious, Cagalli spoke coldly putting a mask on, "that bastard had to go back to his hell hole. His little soon-to-be-wife is in town, again."

Sighing at her friend's usual cold tone, Miriallia lid the candle on the table with a match that she found nearby on a small box beside the cigarettes. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked, touching the blonde's arm. She sensed something was wrong with her again. "Mrs. Gladys is asking for you."

Miriallia or as Cagalli called for short, Miri, was the only friend she found in the confinement of this house. Sadly to tell the truth this was a brothel, a house of girls who sell their bodies for food and life. Damned their lives must be as Cagalli slaved herself unknowingly to this. She was a child back then. She childish and naïve, spoil and rotten. Now that's where this has brought her. Cold loneliness nights dreaming of her past life.

Miri was the _only_ one who called her by her real name, to the other roommates or even the mistress of the house; nobody had a clue who Cagalli Yula Atha was, to her _current_ knowledge. Cagalli was, in fact, the daughter of the wealthy man whose company crashed miserably by the unwatched gamble of his investors. Life turned to the worst when that happened. Her mom died so after when a tumor struck her head; doctors unknowingly bled her to death saying it was the only solution which later years said there were other formats. Oh, her poor mother. Soon after her father threw her out of the house, for the sake of everything bad that happen to him, he blamed everything on her by binge drinking and gambling everything that he had left. Not a drop of food was fed to his poor daughter Cagalli; he let her fend for herself in the streets at the age of 16. And not a drop of knowledge in her from her spoiled life.

Nowhere to go, Cagalli, for two rainy days slept on the steps of the house she was raised in. Her dear father didn't even care if she was out there or not. On the third day that Cagalli stayed, that very same day at noon when the sun was high, her dad was evicted from the house. Feeling the disgrace of losing everything he had, even his poor sweet daughter, he _shot_ himself on the head with the bullets that he bought with the last pennies. Cagalli was there, behind the bushes. With wide eyes, she witnessed her daddy die.

"I'm okay, Miri," Cagalli turned to her friend, "I'll see her in a minute, I need to wash a bit."

Miriallia cocked an eyebrow. "Do you have to really? Lord Za Burrel doesn't have a disease on him or anything."

Replicating the same look on Miri's face, Cagalli voiced out as she walked to the small washstand. "How do you know? That man could be reeking of other harlot's leftovers. And besides, when he came, he reeked of alcohol."

Sighing once again, Miri stared at her friend as she began to wash herself. The auburn hair friend walked to the door and spoke softly before she left and closed the door behind, "Cagalli, hurry up when you're finished okay? You know Mrs. Gladys isn't very patient. And if you have something that's bothering you, you can always tell me. I'm here for you, girl."

No reply came.

"…I'll see you later then."

* * *

Walking down the long stairs that led to the floor ground where the dinning, the kitchen, and the drawing room area were, Cagalli heard voices near the front door, one was the bawd of the place and the other was unfamiliar male voice. The owner of that voice had a nice rich musky soothing tone. Cagalli couldn't place who it was but was somewhat intrigued to find out.

"Inspector Zala, I'm telling you again, Lord Le Creuset did not have any association with my girls beyond my standards."

"Madam Gladys, I understand perfectly that you are trying to protect your…girls, but I'm repeating once again, let me reanalyze your place to ensure the quality of your safety and for all your girls, in case the murderer comes back."

She said a bit hesitantly hearing the word 'murder'. "But your assistant Asuka just checked and examined everything that was here. Now why would you want to again?"

Letting out a frustrating sigh, Athrun knew that, Shinn Asuka, his assistant didn't do what was told to do, as he remembered Shinn coming back to the office all stoned and couldn't remember anything he just done that afternoon; he smelled highly of woman's perfume. Athrun began to speak again but was soon interrupted by a cold soft voice. Stunningly it belonged to a woman. "Ma'am—"

"Mrs. Gladys, let him." A beautiful blonde said in a calm icy tone from the middle of the stairs. She ascended slowly, her somber ocher eyes meeting the man's crystal clear emeralds.

For a long second, Athrun stared in amazement at the blonde in front of him. She was like a golden angel sent from heavens. He frowned inwardly. Sadly, she was one of them as he gazed at the décolleté décolletage. She had curves that every man would love and every woman would envy. Just the right proportions, but—

The voice of the annoying bawd made his reverie halt. "Oh, Yula, finally you came down. What took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, madam Gladys." Cagalli bowed slightly. "I'd to take care of some manners of my own." She explained, her gaze still lingering on the man behind her superior. Something was captivating about his eyes that made her envy them. The warmth in them; it was something she didn't have. It made her ache unpleasantly inside.

"I see." Talia Gladys nodded. She turned to the man behind her and back to Cagalli. "Inspector Zala meet one of my brightest, and the one that I adore the most among my girls: Yula."

"Yula, this is the well known Inspector Zala."

"Please to make your acquaintance, Inspector Zala." Cagalli greeted coolly placing her hand out.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Yula." Athrun saluted back like a gentleman by placing a kiss on the back of her palm. An intake of air stuck in her throat, as she couldn't speak. She felt something stir deep inside of her cold heart. She couldn't pitch what. But it _petrified_ her. Flashes of heart-warming and affectionate images of the long-ago flashed through her solemn eyes. In a sudden panic Cagalli ripped her hand from his hold with a shriek, her heart thundering madly in fright.

"Yula!" Gasped the madam at the sudden rudeness.

Feeling his stun gaze still on hers, Cagalli bowed apologetically and turned back to the stairs in a quick pace. "I'm sorry. Please excuse me. I'm not feeling well."

She wanted to cry. She didn't know why.

"…"

"I'm sorry, Inspector Zala. Yula is never like this. Please forgive her rudeness." The madam sighed.

"That's all right."

Mrs. Gladys said in a below whisper voice, mostly to herself. _"I guess I've been working…Cagalli too hard."_

"…_Cagalli?"_ The unusual name caught Athrun's sharp ear, he turned to the madam in a probing look. _"…Is she talking about—"_

The last lingering gazes on the corridor were on the rushing blonde going up the narrow stairs; Athrun in-thought turned around and follow Mrs. Gladys.

Talia Gladys hesitated for a second but said, "This way please," as she leaded him to one of the doors leading to one of the drawing-rooms. It was located far down the corridor on the last door.

The room was an antique with calming coloring colors. The walls were pale canary yellow and had white silver lining silk curtains hanged on the windows. There were two old red divans with golden outlines placed on the center of the room facing a little yet modest historic mahogany coffee table. The fireplace in front of the furnishing looked like it was just brand new. Not a pinch of dust was left in the fireplace. The logs were carefully picked and placed under, where the matches were nowhere near sight. Guess the fireplace was an ornament or so, Athrun thought as he stepped in.

* * *

"…" Cagalli looked back before reaching the top step and frowned.

"What happen, Cagalli?" Her auburn haired friend asked curiously.

"Nothing." A plain reply came as she dodged her eyes.

"Did that man downstairs do something to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Cagalli opened her room door to find a tray of food on the end table. She quickly turned to Miriallia. "What's this?"

"Food, silly." Miriallia giggled and took Cagalli's arm and pulled her gently onto the little bench in front of the table. She closed the door behind her. "I haven't seen you eat well this past days, so I thought I would bring you something nice from the kitchen. I made it myself."

A small smile appeared on the blonde's face. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For caring enough about me like I'm your sister."

Smiling right back, Miri shook head with laughter. "Well, if you finish eating what I brought I might consider."

"Really?" She pushed on.

They shared a laugh and a small chat about the man downstairs before Miriallia was called for. She had a costumer to attend to. And for once, Cagalli was told to take the night off. It really startled her. Mrs. Gladys never lets anyone take a night off…

Had she done something wrong? Cagalli wondered as she bit her lips.

The reoccurrence of the image of that man flashed through her mind. The short dark-blue hair, those green insolent eyes, and that piercing stare, made her think that he was actually… _Handsome? _The word stuck on her mind as Miri described the man who captured her unwanted divine attention. Cagalli_ tsked_ and pushed away the thought, continuing her short meal.

A small frown appeared on her features. She had a long _quite_ night waiting for her.

And she had no one to share it with.

* * *

Holding the empty tray with her hands, Cagalli slowly descended the stairs but halted at the reach of the bottom step. Her eyes widen in shock as her eyes aligned with his, once again. He stood up from the antique divan in the open drawing room and walked towards her.

Cagalli could see that he was prying himself off of some of her _'roommates'_—the more sleazy ones, of course. Guess they're having their break by the look on their free time attaching to anything that was _male_. She frowned, turned around without a word and walked to the kitchen next door. Before she entered, he called out to her in a calm voice, "Miss Yula—"

Stopping before the kitchen door, Cagalli spoke without turning around, "I'm kind of busy right now, Inspector Zala, if you don't mind, you can ask one of the other girls to attend your further services." She saw from the corner of her eye that he arched a questionable brow. She entered before he could further question her. She knew that he wouldn't dare to come in to the kitchen because it was restricted for customers.

And if he only knew that…

* * *

End of Chapter 1.

**Got Questions? Then feel free to drop by and PM me. I got answers (well to most of them)—chuckles—.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


	2. Dead Man Walking

**Carnal Desires**

**Disclaimer:** It's simple. I don't own GS/D, Sunrise, or any of the GS/D characters. But the scheme of this story is mine.

**A/N: I made a bit of changes in this chapter.**

**Warning(s): Mature subject matter and profanity.****  
**

* * *

How impudent of the man! Cagalli thought as she fumed. She had no idea why she was so. Face flushed, she walked to one of the kitchen islands setting the empty tray down with a clank and walked around it in deep thought. She bit her lips together.

Her mind stopped and her steps halted as she looked up to find _him_ at the door. Cagalli stopped biting her lips and gaped. Wh-what was he doing here? Inside the kitchen? He wasn't allowed to.

Her mouth quickly mimicked her mind, and the words came out a bit in curiosity and a bit in irritation. "Wh-what are you doing here? Inside the kitchen?"

The midnight blue-haired man in an impeccable black detective suit arched an eyebrow in question. "What do you mean?"

Somehow the confusion on his face made her wonder if he was actually telling the truth. She peered intensely at his façade. "You aren't allowed to come inside, Inspector Zala." Cagalli supplied. "Workers only."

"Really?"

She composedly pointed at the door. "_Customers_ aren't allowed through those doors."

"Oh." His sudden change of expression made her uneasy. "Well, that's good, I'm not one of them." His answer shocked her but Cagalli had long train her face to keep her emotions inside. Yet somehow it cracked under his presence. Something inside of her twisted into knots.

"Nor I'm a _worker_." He chuckled and strolled towards her. "I need to ask you something, Ms. Yula. Hope you don't mind." The intensity of Athrun's eyes pierce through Cagalli's solemn ones made her really uncomfortable; no one has ever done that. The desire to dodge them was really overwhelming, but she was Cagalli. She would never bow down with her heart to a man. Any man. Not even Inspector Zala. And it's not like anything was happening between them.

"Mrs. Gladys, let you?" she asked frowning at his later response.

"Why, yes."

Still frowning under her solid stoic cold mask, Cagalli nodded slowly and asked, "What is it that you need, Inspector Zala?"

Athrun arched a brow at her. "In hurry?"

Cagalli hissed through her teeth. "Well, yes, actually." It was a lie.

"Oh. Well, then I'll be quick, Ms. Yula…" He cleared his throat as the next words he spoke made Cagalli freeze on her spot. "Is, by any chance, your real name or previously preferred name, Cagalli?"

The woman in front of him froze at the spot and eyes widen, as her long forgotten name rolled out from his lips. The flashes of long forgotten memories suddenly flashed through her mind. She remembered there was a time when her father, mother and her used to play at the swings. It was a sunny day; the laughter…Cagalli shook her head. Tears formed on her eyes and clouded her view.

Damn the devil, how did he know? Cagalli pondered. Did Miri…no, she wouldn't tell… but then how? No body knew her secret… but then… Cagalli tried hard to remember if she told it to Miri when someone was around eight years ago. She couldn't think up of anyone. None of the girls in the house knew, not even _Mrs. Gladys_.

Cagalli looked up at the man standing in front of her. Those insolent calm green eyes, it made her churn with an emotion she couldn't describe. Why did he have to have that…that feeling of warmth? That warmth that Cagalli would always plead subconsciously and always end up with nothing but the dark pit of loss. She hated that bright color; she hated him, too, with envy and fury.

"I've no idea what you're saying Inspector Zala." Cagalli threw. "My name has been, and always has been Yula since I was bear from my mother's womb."

The sudden frown on his face made her smile inwardly. Maybe he'll think he heard _'her name'_ wrong and would forget about the damn topic and move on. She hated to stand around in the cold kitchen—especially with company (the girls in the house); it made her restless with thought of their verbal stabbing. They wasted their worthless time verbally assaulting her for no good reasons. Fighting for customers was sinfully pathetic. Men like them were no good doers, even with their damn _title_. But this time it was with a man and no man was allowed permission to the kitchen. And with this first time, Cagalli felt insecure what he'd do. She couldn't trust him. Never.

"Hmm…I see." Inspector Zala spoke up.

Cagalli bit her lower lip in frustration. "Well, I think I know my own name. And I don't recall being named _Cagalli…_whatever." Her pseudonym was cracked under his radar. He didn't look convinced at all, as he pushed on. That impudent man. Each question he laid out was too personal to talk about. What purpose did he have with her damn name anyways?

"Ms. Yula, anyone that probably works in this house named _Cagalli_?" He asked standing very straight, taking notes in his probing mind.

His questions tickled her very weak tolerance of not screaming with anger at him. She couldn't bear to answer another damn question! "NO, I told you damn it—" she covered her mouth with a hand to stop herself. "…I'm…" she swallowed the 'sorry' word before she could let it out. "I…already answer that, Inspector." Cagalli said sternly. "No."

Did he blink in surprise? …Probably not, it must be her imagination. His interrogative look didn't look like it was ready to crack an inch of emotion.

"Yes, yes, you did, Ms. Yula. My apologies."

"…" The silence floated for a few seconds. "May I ask something?"

Looking a bit surprise, Athrun nodded. "Of course."

"…Where did you get that name…from?" She tried to read his face. And his answer jerked her patience. "Ms. Yula, I'm sorry, but I cannot disclose that detail to you or any one else." Athrun gaze at her indescribable expression and said with a clearing cough. "It is best that anything you heard or said from this house is reported to me."

"_Pssh, like heck I would…_" she hissed in a whispered.

A muscle worked on his strong jaw. "Please and try to cooperate with me."

Cagalli muttered something turning towards the door.

"I know you know something, Ms. Yula." He stepped closer.

A chill shivered up her spine as she heard her alias name coming from his firm mouth, again. Cagalli shifted her gaze away from his face. He wanted something in trade of the dark secret she kept for so long. And heck no, she wasn't giving _anything_ up for no good reason. He maybe all _that_, as Miri described but hell, Cagalli didn't give a good damn about it. She had better. Her lips quivered.

"According to my learning, Ms. Yula, can you—"

"Now what makes you think that I would give this information out—if I knew—to your likes?" She cut him off. Standing in the sight of him was making her revolt with dizziness. Maybe it was the scent of his cologne. It was awfully making her past her nostrils to her stomach which gnawed on her senses.

"…Ms. Yula, it for the reason that—" Athrun furrowed his eyebrows.

"Actually, I don't really care." She cut him off again in irritation. "I'm not even involved in this case of yours. And I've no information." Cagalli looked straight at his eyes. "To favor a say that _if _I knew this so-called _Cagalli,_" she hissed the next words, "I wouldn't even tell you."

"Ask the information from others. I don't care. I wouldn't cause' it's not mine to being with!" Her heart cracked at her words. She loved her name. Her mother named her after her favourite flower, _Kagaribi_. And now the memory of her mom made her drenched in emotions. No, she wasn't going to cry. "This talk is over, Inspector Zala."

"Ms.—" She could see that his jaw grew taught.

"It's rude of you to push on." She added walking pass him. She wanted to so-badly to get out of his sight. Her eyes burned.

Before she could open the door ajar, a big hand landed on the door shutting it closed with a loud bang, scaring the littlest wits of the blonde had left. Her heart almost jumped out its place. Cagalli's eyebrows furrowed as she turn to look at the man. His eyes went cloudy.

"Wait, you haven't heard what I'm about to say—" Athrun said informally standing to close for comfort. His warm breath tickled every smooth and creamy skin of hers. His hand was on her bared shoulder.

"I don't need to." Cagalli hissed through her teeth. She eyed the hand on her bare shoulder. "Now let go, before I scream for help."

With that Athrun had no choice but to release her. He watched her leave through the door. He blew a frustrated sight. Damn, he didn't go anywhere with this case. Damn it to hell! What was the problem with her? Why couldn't she just admit her damn _name_ and let him get on with his case?

Athrun's eyes turned to his hand. Shit, he could still feel the creamy softness of her shoulder on his hand.

Damn woman.

She's stealing his wits.

And she wasn't even trying one bit.

* * *

Vile, despicable man! Cagalli fumed once again as she started to climb the narrow staircase to her room. Insolent man, who did he think he was? Cagalli wiped her eyes as tears started clouding them. Damn it, not now! It's not the time to shed these God-awful tears! Anytime but now! She saw how her makeup smeared on the back of her hand as she tried to brush the wet droplets of tears away from her face.

Cagalli heard steps and voices coming from above the staircase that she stood on. God, she couldn't show her ruined drenched face like this! Bet, she looked like a raccoon. Normally, Cagalli wouldn't careless about wearing any kohl on her face, but business meant business. Quickly she climbed down to dash into a room below the stairs. The doors creaked.

Seconds after she entered, Cagalli realized: The door of the room was usually locked as she well remembered her years of working in Marmalade House. But suddenly it was unlocked. Weird. It never happened before. Did it have something to do with_ Zala_?

Eight years since her soul died and for the first time in years, tears spewed out on their own accord. No, Cagalli shook her head, that man didn't do anything to cause them, impossible. No man had ever done that. And before her mind started pondering more, Cagalli drew a long sigh, breathing it out of her system. It took her few minutes to get herself back. She wiped the last tears from her face and looked around.

The room was pitch-black.

Cagalli cussed at her unluckiness and turned back to the door, jiggling the knob to open. Damn it. It was locked from the inside! Cussing in a silent oath, Cagalli moved slowly in the dark towards the wall to reach for any candle or a table that contained some. Damn, she should have taken the one from the kitchen. But who knew she would get stuck like this?

Moving like an endless pit in the mysterious dark room, Cagalli finally touched something.

It was cool to the touch and hard like metal.

Cagalli's mind quickly registered the object in-hand.

It was a doorknob.

* * *

She sighed and turned it. A faint light seeped from underneath the door and all around her as she poked her head and stepped out lightly with no sound. Cagalli immediately notice something or…someone with a black suit. The person was standing with his back to her reading something.

"You again!" The angry words rolled right out of her mouth without hesitation.

Startling in fright, the man jumped from his spot and turned quickly to her voice, dropping the sheets of documents on the floor. His emerald eyes met hers.

A weird atmosphere lingered above them as neither of them said anything.

Cagalli blushed as she notice her sudden outburst. She wanted to apologize, but nothing came out. It was like she didn't care if she was rude to him, even if he was a stranger to her. But Zala could do serious harm to her job if he tattled on her to Mrs. Gladys. She won't be very happy, indeed. And nor would Cagalli.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Yula." He spoke up after few seconds of silence between them. He averted his gaze to the fallen documents below him. "I didn't know you were here." Athrun started to gather them as he bent down on his knees. He really didn't have a slight idea how she entered the room. Probably from the door behind her. Athrun thought. But isn't that the closet?

It surprised her that he apologized to her for no apparent reason. But not like he knew that the room she just came from was unknown to her till now. Cagalli's gaze drifted from the door behind her to the room she was in now. She was in Mrs. Gladys' study room. And like the rule in the Kitchen, except with a twist. _No one_ was allowed in, not even Cagalli or any of the girls, just the boss. And now that Cagalli realized, she is in fact, breaking the rules…and with the last man on Earth she wanted to get stuck with. But not like she knew him.

Cagalli immediately knew she had to get out of the room before her boss came. She tried her hardest not to touch or come close to Zala as she stood in front of him. But it was impossible to get out, with him blocking the doorway.

"Uhm, is it possible that you could speed up your pickings?"

"Why? I don't see any way that I'm bothering you." The man kneeling down on the floor said with a cool calm tone. His arms reached out for the papers near her feet. While he was at it, he asked her a question. But to his undue attention to her facial expression, he couldn't see that she was lost in her own world. She didn't listen to him.

The gaze from her eyes drifted down where his powerful thighs were bent to the arms that reached out beneath her. Something inside of her stirred with heat. Cagalli inhaled deeply of his close by scent. He smelled of coffee and the male scent of musk and a bit of soap. Erotic images of him flashed to her clouded mind. Cagalli mumbled something as Athrun waited for her response. "Ah-ah…pardon?" she asked.

Inspector Zala raised his brows staring up at her. "Nothing. It's nothing." He drew his gaze down as he finished picking up the last pieces that brushed by Cagalli's sapphire-coloured dress. The silk touched his hand in caress. His cock stirred unconsciously as images of the blonde in front of him made him hard. The image of her dress torn by his hands, and him smothered on her firm breasts was too tempting. But it's not like she didn't have other men doing that to her. She probably has hundreds. Athrun covered his sudden wet dream with a cough. "I guess I'm finished." He looked down at her as he stood up. She was shorter than him by a head.

"Oh." Cagalli nodded. "Than—"

"Oh, and you better redo your makeup. It's running." He pointed out as he settled down the documents on the desk behind her; his nose took an unconscious swift of her intoxicating perfume. His shoulder grazed hers with a caress.

For a second, anger arose from her, as she knew he was insulting her, but she realized that she'd been crying minutes ago. Panicking, she quickly scanned the room to find a mirror. "Damn," she cursed when she couldn't find one.

"Do you want me to help you?" His voice spoke up behind her.

It bugged her that he was her last resort. She couldn't comply to take his help knowing that she just had a wet dream about him and that he bugged her with his warm eyes. But she couldn't chose now. She couldn't show her face like this outside this room. Even Mrs. Gladys would balk. And even this man would too.

"…" In silence she walked up to him.

"I'll take it as a yes." He chuckled.

"Don't get fresh with me." She poked him on the chest. "We're strangers."

"Right." He started to dab his handkerchief that he brought out from his side pocket on her fair face. Athrun could feel under his fingers that brushed her cheeks that her face was delicate and soft as her skin on her shoulder that he touched long minutes before.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She spoke up, glancing at him on the eyes once in a while.

Athrun chuckled. "I'm no expert but I think I know what I'm doing…" His left index finger suddenly touched the corner of her ruby-colored lip as he was dabbing her messed Kohl eyes. Something stirred inside on both of them as their eyes aligned for a long minute. The stirred on Cagalli's stomach drove her thinking mind to halt.

The way Cagalli was biting her sinful lips together made it much harder for Athrun to control his sanity. God, he loved to take them against his own and show her how 'love' was made in his world. He would take her ever so slowly, until she climaxed again and again, till she screamed his name out with ecstasy. Then he would plunge into her with slow leisure drives and make her cry out till she could no more feel her toes. The reach of that desire was so close Athrun could feel it on the tip of his tongue. He looked down and saw that the blonde in front of him shivered involuntarily.

"You were crying weren't you?" He suddenly spoke up, his voice hoarse, breaking anything that was going on between them. He continued his task and lifted her chin to wiped her wet chin. Athrun shook his head. No, this liaison could never happen. They were two people from very different worlds. And he could never meet her expectations. A woman like her wouldn't want to do anything with a man like him. He was like a stable boy while she was the goddess of pleasure and passion.

It took a whole half-minute for Cagalli to replied. She turned her gaze away removing herself from his grasp. She took a step back. "No. My makeup just smudged." She lied, Athrun could easily tell. He studied thousands of cases with people's emotions intertwined in the case and hers wasn't that hard to tell.

Athrun looked at her then at the room as he breathed out air through his teeth. "You lied."

"E-excuse me?" Cagalli looked up. Her anger was bound to spark again if he kindly pushed it.

He looked back at her. "You said you were in a hurry when I asked you in the kitchen. But you're still here." Athrun Zala took a step forward. "You lied."

Cagalli's heart started to jump quicker as the man in front of her started to come closer with each step he took. "I…I did not!" There she lied again.

"Really, _Cagalli_?" Athrun dipped his head down to press his lips against hers. He couldn't stop himself even if he wanted to.

With wide and shock eyes, Cagalli wanted to protest and to that name too. And to also rip his lips away from hers but the sensation that electrify in her from his mouth made her go numb with pleasure. She moaned into his mouth as he pried her to open with the nip of her bottom lip. Her mind clouded as thoughts of later regrets disappeared in a flash. He made love to her tongue. Slowly and feverish. Like there was no tomorrow.

The feeling that he was giving her senses was purely indescribable. Cagalli gasped as the sapphire-haired man pressed his lips to her right earlobe. "You're sensitive there, aren't you?" she heard him whispered hotly as he played with the flesh of her earlobe. Cagalli shivered with a moan escaping her mouth. She gripped his flexed arms with her hands moving them to his broad shoulder where they hang on before she dropped on the ground below them.

His arms slowly ran down her dress where he found the crossed-ties that held her gown on her curvaceous body. Athrun wanted so badly to ripped them open and fuck her hard, but a voice interrupted his decision, thank god. He wouldn't know what he would have done if it weren't for that intermission.

It was a woman's voice. She was calling out for the woman in his hands with her assumed name.

Athrun pulled away a few inches making Cagalli flinch at the loss of contact. She opened her clouded eyes. They started to wane as she realized Miriallia was calling out for her from the hallway. The thought of throttling the man in front of her for calling out her real name melted away.

Cagalli darted her eyes away when she caught the gaze of Inspector Zala's on hers. She couldn't believe what just happen between them. If it weren't for the hot intensity of their kiss and the lust in their eyes, Cagalli would have tried any means to accuse him of rape, but hardly doubted that anyone outside in the house would believe her. She was a whore. Whoring around with men was typical and nothing unusual. Cagalli frowned at the thought of this man playing around with her like any other toy he could get his hands on.

"I guess, you've to go." Athrun said with his voice strained. He tried looking at her in the eye, but she dodged them in thought. Did she regret that kiss? Athrun wondered as a frown spread across his face.

Not even acknowledging his words, Cagalli looked up, walked up to him and pulled him by his red cravat closely and hissed, with her bruised red lips so close to his, like she wanted rip them out. Her deep ocher eyes pierced his with their intensity and fury. "If you tell anyone about this, I'll kill you. Do you hear me?" Her hiss gave Athrun an electrifying chill down his trousers.

Without hearing for an answer, Cagalli let go and walked up to the door, to open it and looked both ways in the corridor to see if anyone was there. Coast clear. Cagalli quickly walked away without looking back at what just happen between Zala and her.

* * *

"Miriallia?" Cagalli called out looking both ways in the hallway were she heard her friend's calls.

"Ca-Cagalli?" The auburn haired woman turned around to ran to her friend with teary eyes. She hugged her tight. "Thank god, you're all right! I thought something happen to you when I didn't see you in your room!"

"What's wrong?" Cagalli looked up to the direction her friend was pointing at. There were customers and the girls blocking the way but it wasn't hard to tell what happen. Terror and shock filled through her senses as her eyes widen at the object on the floor.

There was a dead man on the honey-coloured carpet floor, his blood glistening from the open wound from his body, soaking up the carpet with red blood.

* * *

End of Chapter 2.

**Got Questions? Then feel free to drop by and PM me. I got answers (well to most of them)—chuckles—.**

_**By: Daisukiasu'n'caga**_


End file.
